Attack on TitanxReader
by MaggieMIsHere
Summary: A quick one shot of your P.O.V. during the 57th Expedition


**_So because I've been reading a lot of Attack on TitanxReader stories lately I thought I'd make one of mine own. (Marco is alive in this story)_**

You grip your horses reins tighter, turning your knuckles white. Saying you were nervous would be an understatement you were downright terrified. It was your first expedition since joining The Survey Corps along with your other friends. You could faintly hear Commander Erwin's voice but you just couldn't focus on it, your own thoughts drowning him out.

 _'Will this be the last time I see everyone I love and care about?'_

 _'Will this be my final day in this nightmare that I call a life?'_

 _'Is this really how I wanna go out? Eaten by a titan?'_

Your thoughts were interrupted by the gates slowly starting to open. Quickly you stole a glance at Sasha who was to your right, she looked as nervous as you felt. Suddenly everyone was moving The 57th Expedition had begun. Time seemed to slow down as you exited the gate. You were actually outside the walls!

You looked around in amazement at the world around you, a world without walls. You silently vowed to yourself that today would not be your last day, you vowed that one day you would make it so humanity wouldn't have to hide behind walls anymore.

You were shaken from your thoughts by the thundering sound of footsteps, giant footsteps. Glancing behind your right shoulder you saw a titan, it looked to be about 13 meters. Instead of being filled with fear like you thought you would be upon seeing a titan, you found that you were actually quite calm.

You watched as the titan spotted your group and started making its way over heading straight for you, but you still weren't scared. Quickly you took out your blades and using your ODM gear made your way out to the monster. It reached out for you, but you easily avoided it's grasp and made your way to it's weak spot. You then sliced threw the thing with your blades killing it with ease.

 _'My first kill'_

You smiled to yourself as you climbed back on your horse and rejoined the group.

Quickly you took your place next to Sasha, looking her up and down to make sure she wasn't injured. She offered you a small smile letting you know she was fine before you focused your attention ahead of you.

About an hour into the expedition is where things started going downhill. You'd just finished killing your fifth titan and was working on going to help Jean take down one when something violently grabbed you from behind, causing you to let out a startled yelp.

"(Your Name)!" you heard Jean scream, he quickly killed the titan the was trying to grab him and started running towards you.

The giant hand around you started squeezing, violently forcing the air out of you lungs. As Jean approached the titan's grip on you tightened, and it started moving you towards its mouth.

 _'NO! I cant's die like this!'_ you screamed in your head desperately trying to wiggle your arms free. The monster went to place you in its mouth as Jean reached you. The titan suddenly went limp and you dropped from its grasp as it started to fall.

Jean caught you right before you hit the ground, and the two of you both looked up to see who'd saved you.

Sasha.

She jumps off the titans back and sprinted over to you and Jean.

"Are you alright?!" she yelled crushing you against Jean as she hugged both of you.

"Yeah, I'll be fine thanks to you guys." You said hugging both of them.

"Come on, we need to catch up with everyone so we don't get left behind" Jean said breaking the hug. Both you and Sasha nodded. And the three of you jogged back over to your horses.

The rest of the expedition went by quickly. A female titan showed up killing people and breaking things. Jean left Sasha and you to go help Armin, and the two of you teamed up with Connie and Marco to slow down the hoard of titans following the Scouts. By the end of the day you'd killed a total of 13 titans.

As you reentered the walls you looked around for all of your friends. Sasha, Connie, and Marco were to your right. Eren and Mikasa were infrount of you. Armin, Jean, Reiner, and Bertolt were behind you. Ymir and Christa were to your left.

They all made it. Sure everyone was a bit banged up, but they were alive, and that's all that mattered to you.


End file.
